Myra Krauss
Biography Her story is yet to be known. Appearance Myra is a five foot four tall seventeen year old with non-photo blue hair, often found with her bangs parted albeit a few strands left to hang; a ponytail on the rear of her skull is commonly seen. Her complexion is extremely pale; Myra has dark turquoise eyes in contrast to her mother's velvet red eyes. She weighs only one hundred and four pounds and sports a B cup (fuckin perverts) with her slender figure. She is usually seen in an outfit to compliment her favorite color, non-photo blue, in the form of a short dress. Personality Myra is a fairly straight forward person: she's a total bitch. Despite her sociable, sanguine, and eccentric personality, she often complains and argues with other campers. An edge to her demeanor, however, is her bold and fun-loving manner, as she is always looking to take the risk or go the extra limb. Along with being a complete bitch and seemingly wanting (and getting) everything she wants, by means of swindling and lying, she is extremely judgemental about others. She often compares herself highly above the others, denoting herself as superior in all way. Skills Myra has an assortment of skills spread through the majority of the Apollo children; ranging from the ability to heal and nearly unmatchable archery skills, she holds a decent foot in terms of combat. Being naturally swift footed, she can outrun most others, with few exceptions of the Mercury children. Her tactic relies on kiting and pursuing the enemy, constantly switching from defensive to offensive in a matter of milliseconds due to her ADHD. One of her techniques does include deafening the target or severely damaging the sensitive fibers of the inner ear. Naturally, Myra holds no concern to ear damage. * Can't stand losing * Often tries to manipulate using her body * High tolerance for alcohol and other drugs; low tolerance for pain * Ability to heal others and herself by singing a hymn to her father via vitakinesis * Ability to summon an aura harp and create supersonic sound waves directed from the harp * Has the ability to levitate herself through extreme amounts of densely compacted sound waves Weaponry and Attributes Siren's Strain The first crossbow of Myra is made of a shining aura and rests itself on her left wrist. It fires piercing bolts at a rapid rate; the bolts themselves are composed of a similar aura. Coquette's Chime The second crossbow of Myra is made of a shining aura and rests itself on her right wrist. It fires sonic bolts, which blast musical notes when shot, at a rapid rate; the bolts themselves are composed of a similar aura. Relationships Family Apollo Apollo and Myra have a strong relationship, as the two often communicate whenever they can. She often brags about being able to beat her father in a musical contest, though the integrity of it is unknown. Christopher Krauss The stepfather of Myra, they hardly ever spoke as he abandoned his stepdaughter at the age of five, never to be heard from again. Audrey claims that Apollo cursed him to damnation due to his abandonment and abusive behavior. Audrey Krauss Much like her father, Audrey holds a steadfast relationship with her daughter; the two could be described as almost exact clones, as they share personalities and interests. Campers Jason Talonos Jason and Myra met off on the beach of the camp, where she first eyeballed the man before taking a swim in the lake one night. The following day, she had been complaining on the beach once more when Talonos arrived behind her, detesting her claims. The two found themselves in a duel, while both fought strongly, Jason came out on top as Myra claims she allowed him to win. While the integrity of this may vary, she runs with her story to this day. Having seen him enter an arena in the training grounds, Myra was cheering on his demise, and Jason acknowledged it quickly. After many swears and several fights, Jason proved superior again, following was him zipliming down and leaving his flag with Myra. After feigning her acceptance with the outcome, she called out to the man as he left and caught up to him, asking to get to know him better. Jason refused at first, but soon changed his mind after he moved forward. The two found themselves within his cabin, talking about various topics, starting with who Jason was. Having explained his previous torture and showing his scars, Myra obviously starry eyed over his sculptured figure, he questioned her motives. His suspicions only furthering from her responses, she was beginning to escort herself out when Jason caught her arm and pulled her back, pulling her in for a kiss. The girl felt her heart race as her crush made his advancement; the two would end up caressing lips with each other for several minutes before they decided to stop, both resulting impressed. Several days to come were only positive for her, as she maintained herself and still keep the flirtation on with Jason, albeit her methods are brash. However, one day he asked her to accompany him and others on a quest to find a golden fleece. She accepted warily, quickly deterring her mind about the situation due to the extremely long wait time. Once they finally left, Myra mostly remained silent and distant, only to be encountered by a voice in their heads. Myra summoned her weaponry only to have time reversed, sending the aura into nonexistence. Myra started to panic, summoning them again and rushing forward, firing several shots before noticing the failure. Jason, on the other hand, was forced to the ground an excruciatingly heavy weapon, then the weapon was frozen in time. He, however, broke free from the lapse and went on to battle Medusa. Myra was left powerless during the situation, ultimately leaving her to feel useless. Jason arrived back long after, first asking what was wrong before running off once again. Myra started to catch on, just heading to the lake to brood once more. Talanos arrived by sundown, asking her of the issue; she simply told him straight forward that he didn't care. While Jason tried over and over to let her down easily, saying things like you'll find someone else, ''Myra refused to accept it. Realizing it wasn't working, Jason apologized before crafting a solidified rose of water before leaving, Myra soon yelled after him, mentioning that sorry doesn't fix anything. She stayed there for the remainder of the night, taking the minute gift with her to the cabin. She hadn't spoke with Jason since, let alone anyone aside from her brother. Time had passed over the two as they remained distant, only appearing once more when they were summoned by Charcolio. Being sent on a quest with several other demigods, they made their trip to Los Angeles rather bland, as the two both listened to music alone. Myra went off to join the others with Emma's family while Jason kept his distance, no matter the situation. Soon enough, she found herself bored and decided to go sightseeing alone. Shortly after, the sky blackened to an eternal blackness as each demigod was trapped in their own nightmare. The others broke free aside from her, leaving her in a false illusion of reality within the slums. Jason, having grown concern over her, had arrived when Clair discovered Myra's unconscious form. Jason pathetically tried to ''Sleeping Beauty but failed miserably. Instead, he just held her until she awoke where he greeted her properly. The two began to talk more, naturally slipping back into the buried emotions for one another. The two cordially apologized for their previous actions and swore to never allow them to occur again, resulting in Jason carrying Myra back to a home to rest. Category:Camper Category:Demigod Category:Apollo